


Of Cats And Noah's Ark

by loveJLforever



Series: The Team - Group Chat [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Texting, F/M, also no megan and zatanna aren't dating, i'm only doing cannon in this fic soz, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveJLforever/pseuds/loveJLforever
Summary: ImWhelmed:um wally?Wallmart85:no i already said i dont want to go seal sledding w/ u or whateverAbracaboom:what even is your friendship???





	

**The Team**  
**Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p, ALLCAPS, GotGills, Abracaboom**

 

 **ImWhelmed:**  

um wally?

 

**Wallmart85:**

no i already said i dont want to go seal sledding w/ u or whatever

 

**Abracaboom:**

what even is your friendship???

 

**ImWhelmed:**

no it’s not about that

 

and hi zee!

 

**Wallmart85:**

o ok what

 

 **@abracaboom** our friendship is beautiful dont b rude u dont even have room to talk w/ u and **@martiansexist**

 

**Abracaboom:**

rude

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i think your gram’s cat is here,,,, again

 

**Wallmart85:**

ok no thats impossible

 

i just fuckin took him back to the house not even three(3) days ago

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yea srsly he’s right here

 

**ImWhelmed sent this.is.definitely.your.cat.jpg**

 

**MartiansExist:**

omg he’s so small

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WHAT’S HIS NAME??

 

**ImWhelmed:**

he doesn’t,,, have one?? but wally calls him lil ash ollie

 

**GotGills:**

That is an interesting name…

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yea it’s secret code for lil assholie bc he doesn’t know how to stay at home, case and point

 

**ImWhelmed sent lil.ash.ollie.jpg**

 

**Wallmart85:**

no

 

no no no

 

**ImWhelmed:**

(stick to the stuff you know)

 

**Wallmart85:**

im calling my grams and im gonna show u

 

**ImWhelmed:**

have fun with that

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

cute cat

 

**Wallmart85:**

...

 

ill b there in 5

 

**ImWhelmed:**

H A

 

txt.

 

**Abracaboom:**

okay so like, you guys know noah’s ark and stuff?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yup

 

**GotGills:**

I’m familiar with the tale.

 

**ALLCAPS:**

I’VE HEARD OF IT

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yea

 

**Wallmart85:**

yepperoni

 

**ImWhelmed:**

“““““““yepperoni”””””””

 

**Wallmart85:**

bully

 

**MartiansExist:**

erm i haven't

 

**Abracaboom:**

alright well the short version is that god decided the world was Very Bad and needed to be Cleansed, so he called up this guy noah and was like “yo make a boat bc in a few weeks imma flood the world” and noah was like “aight fam” and he built The Boat and god sent one of every species to The Boat and noah, his wife, and kids all got on The Boat (and there was some more stuff about how one of them wanted to bring some people and the other was pregnant or smth? and noah was like we Cant bc we’re Destroying The Human Race and it is God’s Will soz not soz?) and god flooded the world for forty days

 

**MartiansExist:**

,,,,that’s real weird babe

 

**Abracaboom:**

yeah ik boo

 

so i have a question

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

shoot

 

**Abracaboom:**

where did the whales and dolphins and fish go on the boat?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

pFT

 

**Abracaboom:**

...wait

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

lmaooooo

 

**Wallmart85:**

im yELLIN

 

**ALLCAPS:**

HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**MartiansExist:**

SNRK

 

**Abracaboom:**

oh shush “flat tater tots”

 

**MartiansExist:**

thAT WAS OVER A MONTH AGO

 

END IT

 

**Wallmart85:**

so we have flat tater tots and noahs fish

 

**Abracaboom:**

i’m gonna go flush myself down the toilet b y e

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

ok so like

 

im at starbucks and uh

 

i went to the restroom

 

**ImWhelmed:**

...where is this going

 

**Wallmart85:**

and er,,, there was a removable panel on the wall

 

and i opened it bc !secret passageways! and !!!!!!!!!!adventure!!!!!!!!!!!

 

but um,,, it was just pipes and now i cant get the panel back on

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

hAHA WALLY YOU’RE ON A TOTALLY NEW LEVEL OF D U M B LMAOOO

 

**MartiansExist:**

you should run awAy

 

**Wallmart85:**

ok yea

 

**ImWhelmed:**

jfc

 

**Wallmart85:**

makin my way out the door

 

sprINTING FAST

 

HOPEFULLY NO ONE NOTICES

 

**Abracaboom:**

*piano rift*

 

txt.

 

**MartiansExist:**

so is it true then?

 

**ALLCAPS:**

??? 

 

**MartiansExist:**

**@abracaboom** ??

 

**Abracaboom:**

you’ll have to be more specific dear

 

**MartiansExist:**

are you really gonna be on the team???

 

**Abracaboom:**

??i thought i already was??

 

**MartiansExist:**

yes! only as honorary currently though! and i heard you and your dad talking and !!! zee!!!

 

**Abracaboom:**

he’s,,,, warming up to the idea, i guess

 

**ALLCAPS:**

!!!!!!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

so,

 

zee

 

**Abracaboom:**

yea?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what would you bring if you’re put on the team,,, officially ;)

 

**Abracaboom:**

magic?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

no i

 

i mean outside of missions

 

**Abracaboom:**

uh

 

**Wallmart85:**

what the boy blunder was so elegantly trying to flirt is what do u do outside of magic

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what?? pft no?? i’m not trying to flirt??

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

sure jan

 

**Abracaboom:**

oh! um i can cook!

 

**MartiansExist:**

yay! cooking partners!

 

**Wallmart85:**

anything else? (it really doesn't matter were just curious)

 

**Abracaboom:**

i can make scarves?

 

**MartiansExist:**

!!

do you think you could teach me?

 

**Abracaboom:**

!!of course dear!!

 

**ALLCAPS:**

YOU DON’T MIND WATCHING STATIC DO YOU?

 

**Abracaboom:**

um no?

 

 **ALLCAPS:**  
OKAY THAT’S GOOD

 

**ImWhelmed:**

con, buddy, why don't you ever watch,,,, ya know,,,, actual tv

 

**ALLCAPS:**

BC #STATICISBETTER

 

**Wallmart85:**

OBJECTION UR HONOR

 

**MartiansExist:**

overruled for use of improper grammar. the defendant may proceed.

 

**ALLCAPS:**

IT’S LIKE SNOW BUT IT’S WARM

 

**ImWhelmed:**

objection your honor! he is biased! he’s never been exposed to anything else!

 

**MartiansExist:**

i see your point. i call for a short recess to gather my thoughts so that i may come to a decision.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wtf the fuck is going on

 

**Abracaboom:**

^^

 

**ImWhelmed:**

arty, honey, sweetheart

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i will skin you

 

**ImWhelmed:**

,,,,,

 

try to keep up

 

txt.

 

**MartiansExist:**

recess over, everyone present?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

present

 

**Wallmart85:**

here

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yea whatever can we get this over with

 

**ImWhelmed:**

patience young grasshopper

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

          **Forwarded from nvr2L82st0p:**

                                        i will skin you

 

**ImWhelmed:**

,,,right

 

**Abracaboom:**

i’m here and clueless

 

**ALLCAPS:**

PRESENT

 

**GotGills:**

I am not a part of this, so I shall simply watch.

 

**MartiansExist:**

the jury has come to a decision

 

connor, while static tv is very good, it is not the best

 

**ALLCAPS:**

OBJECTION

 

**MartiansExist:**

overruled

 

you may still watch static, but it must be balanced with regular television shows

 

*bangs gavel* case dismissed

 

**ALLCAPS:**

THAT SUCKS

 

T H I S S U C K S

 

**ImWhelmed:**

hA i told you

 

**Wallmart85:**

thank god therell be something else on the television now

 

**Abracaboom:**

connor, just so you know, i was completely fine with watching static

 

**ALLCAPS:**

THANK YOU, IT MEANS A LOT

 

txt.

 

**Abracaboom created Taco Burgers.**

 

**Abracaboom added nvr2L82st0p and MartiansExist to Taco Burgers.**

 

**Abracaboom:**

the gc is wild

 

**MartiansExist:**

sure is

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

p much

 

**Abracaboom:**

so,, artemis

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

?

 

**Abracaboom:**

when are you and wally gonna get together?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

Do Not

 

**Abracaboom:**

oh come on man

 

**MartiansExist:**

yea it’s p obvious you’re into each other

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

N O we’re not

 

**MartiansExist:**

are you sure?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yOU KNOW WHAT HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT ROBIN’S VVV O B V I O U S CRUSH ON ZATANNA

 

**Abracaboom:**

what?? pfT no??

 

**MartiansExist:**

yea he's not being subtle at all sweetheart

 

**Abracaboom:**

he does?

 

**MartiansExist:**

oh honey

 

what a clueless bean

 

**Abracaboom:**

...i

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

hA

 

txt.

 

**Zatanna Intervention GC  
Participants: ImWhelmed, Wallmart85, nvr2L82st0p, GotGills, MartiansExist, ALLCAPS**

 

**ImWhelmed created Zatanna Intervention GC.**

 

**ImWhelmed added Wallmart85, nvr2L82st0p, GotGills, MartiansExist, and ALLCAPS to Zatanna Intervention GC.**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

this is bad

 

**Wallmart85:**

yea

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

do you think she’ll be ok?

 

**MartiansExist:**

idk

 

**ImWhelmed:**

fuck dr fate tbh

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

strong rt

 

**Wallmart85:**

r fuckin t

 

**GotGills:**

I agree.

 

**MartiansExist:**

rt

  
  
**ALLCAPS:**

RT

 

**ImWhelmed:**

she hasn't come out of her room since yesterday tho

 

and she's gonna like die of starvation or smth if we don't get her to come out

 

**Wallmart85:**

yeah but i dont think she wants to come out

 

**MartiansExist:**

you guys

 

we’ve gotta give her time to grieve, she just lost her father

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i know about grieving megan.

 

but she’s still gotta eat

 

**ALLCAPS:**

WHY DON’T YOU GUYS JUST BRING THE FOOD TO HER??

 

**MartiansExist:**

good idea

 

 **@imwhelmed** what's her favorite food?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

why would i know??

 

**MartiansExist:**

do you really want me to answer that

 

**ImWhelmed:**

...touche

 

she said she really likes ihop once

 

**Wallmart85:**

breakfast!! for dinner!!

 

**MartiansExist:**

alrighty then

 

babe lets go shopping

 

**ALLCAPS:**

OKAY I’LL GRAB YOUR PURSE

 

**Wallmart85:**

also, **@imwhelmed** you wanna do a movie night?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

sure

 

**Wallmart85:**

lotr

 

**ImWhelmed:**

!!lotr!! everyone in?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i’m in

 

**GotGills:**

I will join you all.

 

**MartiansExist:**

me and con are in

 

**Wallmart85:**

cool

 

txt.

 

**The Team  
Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p, ALLCAPS, GotGills, Abracaboom**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

**@abracaboom** you okay? you haven't been out of your room since yesterday

 

**Abracaboom:**

i just... need some time alone for awhile

 

**ImWhelmed:**

okay

 

**Wallmart85:**

do you want some food? megs made breakfast for dinner

 

**Abracaboom:**

not rlly hungry

 

**MartiansExist:**

zee, babe, you still have to eat

 

**Abracaboom:**

...yeah ok

 

thanks guys

 

**MartiansExist:**

of course, and if you need anything else, let us know

 

**Abracaboom:**

ok

 

**Wallmart85:**

also, we’re gonna do a movie marathon and we’re watching lotr, so if you feel up to it, you can come join us

 

**Abracaboom:**

ok

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat  
Participants: Wallmart85 and ImWhelmed**

**ImWhelmed:**

hey! she came out!

 

**Wallmart85:**

ye, u want me to scooch over?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

nah, she’ll probably feel more comfortable sitting w/ megs

 

**Wallmart85:**

tru tru

 

**ImWhelmed:**

but this is progress!

 

**Wallmart85:**

yea

 

txt.

 

**The Team  
Participants: Wallmart85, ImWhelmed, MartiansExist, nvr2L82st0p, GotGills, ALLCAPS, Abracaboom**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

why does no one ever stay awake during movie nights??

 

**ImWhelmed sent cuddlepile.jpg**

**ImWhelmed:**

,,,,,,

 

ah fuck it i’m joining

 

**ImWhelmed sent cuddlepile.selfie.edition.jpg**

 

**ImWhelmed:**

there, that's better

 

nite nerds

**Author's Note:**

> haha ok  
> so you're probably thinking  
> "hey it sure seems like megs and zee are dating with all the pet names"  
> bUT  
> they're not.  
> i just really like the headcannon that they call each other affectionate names and stuff platonically  
> (so yea later they'll probably be qpps)  
> anyways thanks for all of the comments and kudos!! i got really busy recently and that's why there was a Lack Of Updates lol  
> but yeah :)  
> oh! also there's a hidden history of japan reference in that mess  
> have a nice day everybody!


End file.
